After the Final Battle
by PotterPerfect 07
Summary: Picks up after the last sentence in DH pre-epilogue . Just a fluffy, one-shot, of what JKR leaves out. A bit sad and angsty, but not much. The title pretty much sums it up.


A/N: I wrote this a while back and decided to post it. Yeah...that's pretty much it...I realize that the plot line is slightly cliche, but..whatever, it was still really fun to write. Ok...Happy writings! AT

Description: Picks up after the last sentence in DH (pre-epilogue). Just a fluffy, one-shot, of what JKR leaves out. A bit sad and angsty, but not much. The title pretty much sums it up.

**After the Final Battle**

_"And quite honestly, I've had enough trouble for a lifetime." (ch 36 DH)_

"I know mate, I know." Ron sighed.

"But its over, its all over. He's gone." said Hermione disbelievingly, and Harry looked up to see tears in her eyes.

"Yeah."

Silently, they stared at each other, taking in the overwhelming events of the past few months. No one spoke, just thought. the war was finally over, and Voldemort was defeated. They stood there, letting the truth sink in. No longer did they have to fight, to hunt for Horcruxes, or to fear for the lives of their loved ones.

Harry sighed and, without a word, walked out of Dumbledore's office and down the spiral staircase, Ron and Hermione following close behind. Abruptly, Harry stopped and turned to face the other two.

"I'm going back to the Great Hall, I need to speak with Kingsley, and a few others, but mostly, I want to find Ginny."

"Thats fine," Hermione said in barely a whisper. "but if you dont mind thought, Harry, I'm going to go up to the common room, I'm really tired."

"Yeah, me too" added Ron, who, apart from being tired, wanted to be with Hermione.

"It's fine. I'll see you lot later." He began to walk down the corridor, but paused halfway down. Again, he turned to face the teo people, who had completed their trio for seven long years. "And guys?" They turned to look at him as he spoke. "Thanks."

Ron and Hermione smiled, they did not need to ask any questions, they knew what Harry was thanking them for. They watched as the jet of messy black hair dissappeared around the corner.

Ron sighed and Hermione looked up at him, tear tracks glistening on her cheeks. She slipped her hand in his as they made their way back down the corridor towards the common room. Ron stiffened at first, then relaxed, realizing that, now that they had kissed, they could be a little more open with each other.

It was not that Ron didnt like Hermione, on the contrary, he loved her very much, but over the past few months he had lost some of his abilitly to trust others as well as he had before the war, before the hurt, before the betrayals, before the journy that would difine him for the rest of his life. Hermione was, however, one of the few people he trusted above all and he was overjoyed that they had finally confessed their feelings for one another, though no words had been spoken.

But at the moment, Ron couldnt have felt less happy. Sure, he was glad the war was over, but it had come at a heavy price for many, including his family. Fred was gone and was not coming back. A tear trickled down Ron's face as he thought of Fred. Never again would he hear his brothers laugh, never again would he hear him joke. And what of George- his soalbrother! The two were inseperable! What about Weasley Wizarding Wheezes! What was going to happen to the rest of his family. And Percy! Who had just been reunited and rejoined with the rest of the Weasleys.

Hermione's voice sounded as though she was at the opposite side of a Quidditch pitch when she spoke, waking Ron from his reverie.

"I'm so sorry Ron." Her vioce was sincere and loving as she looked into his eyes. They had reached the portrait hole, and since the Fat Lady had evidently left her painting, just walked in.

All Ron could manage to reply was a loud sniff as he held back tears. The dread and sorrow threatened to engulf him. It was as though he was in danger of drowning in greif.

Hermione, still holding on to his hand, pulled him to a couch in front of the dying embers of the fire, and sat down next to him. All at once she had flung herself into Ron's arms and completely broke down. Her breathing was shallow and ragged as she cried her heart out. Ron tried to comfort her, but it was all he could do to stop himself immitating her.

"Hermione...Shhh...I'm here, dont worry." He did not want to say that everything would be ok, because he knew it wouldnt. Not without Fred, and Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Mad-Eye, and all of the others who had perished so bravely in the battle. Nothing could replace the gaping hole they all felt in their hearts at these losses.

As Ron watched her weep, he wanted nothing more than to succumb to the burning, hollow feeling in his heart. he wanted nothing mor than to be able to laugh again, to have the heavy weight lifted off his chest. but for now, he felt like following Hermione's lead and crying. 'No' he thought. He needed to be strong for Hermione.

"Ron...oh, Ron" sob "Please" sob "Dont ever leave me" sob "Please."

"I wont ever" said Ron, choking back tears. he turned hermione around so that she was now facing away from him, and pulled her close. he rubbed her back for a while, until she calmed down and leaned up against him. After a while she spoke.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" he loved the way she said hi name.

"What happened in the Room of Requirement today?"

"Umm..." he felt his face burn red, and was inwardly thankful that Hermione was facing away from him. "Well...we saved that ungreatful git from the feind fire and Crabbe-"

"No. You know what I mean."

Ron sighed.

"We kissed" he said.

"Yes"

"Why did you kiss me Hermione?"

"W-What?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Ron repeated.

"Because...Because..." she seemed to be building up the strength to tell him what she needed to. "Ron, I really like you."

"I really like you too, Hermione."

"No. Ron. I love you."

"How long?" was all Ron said.

"Since around fourth year, maybe fifth." Hermione revealed.

"Same here."

"What?"

"I've loved you since third year too." Ron blushed.

Ron felt so happy. The girl he had fancied for so long- and not just any girl- Hermione- loved him. No. Wait. He had no buisness being happy when Fred had just died. Still...he had been fantasizing about this moment for years.

Hermione turned around, looked deep into his eyes and kissed him for the second time that day.

"That felt good" she said, breaking the kiss.

"Not good...Brilliant!" said Ron, Smiling uncontrollably. However, the smile faded within sconds as he thought of all the trajedies that had occured in the past ten hours. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Whats going to happen?"

"To what?"

"To- you know- Harry...Us...Everyone."

"I don't know Ron, I just don't know. But i remember this quote that Dumbledore said a while ago. He said '...try not to sink beneath our anguish, but battle on.' I think thats what we're all trying to do now, isn't it?"

Ron smiled at her, and hugged her tight to his body. When he let go, she relaxed against him once more. He put his arms around her stomach and repositioned himself so he could lay down and support her properly.

"I love you Hermione" he whispered.

"I love you too, Ron"

And with that, the two fell asleep, into blissful dreams and peaceful images.

* * *

Ok...umm...hope you liked it! review if you can PLEASE!! I LIVE on reveiws! thanks

AT


End file.
